Dead Man's Wife
by Willful Redhead
Summary: In the fight for freedom, one man's life hangs in the balance. What price is the Boone family willing to pay?
1. Chapter 1

_Lately, I've been distracted by my other Fan Fiction family the McFaddens. If you read both, you'll see some similarities in the lead female characters. I like writing about strong women, I guess. This is a Dan and Rebecca story - my apologies to the Mingo fans out there! Being gone a long time wears on your family, but can also bring some unexpected hardships. Please enjoy and I love reading your reviews!_

Mingo hesitated outside the cabin. He dreaded going in. No doubt the rumors had spread even here to Boonesborough and she was sure to have heard. Some busy-body had probably run to her with the news. But seeing him without Daniel beside him and hearing him speak it would prove it was true and she would be crushed. He drew in a breath and pushed the door open.

"Mingo!" Katie jumped into his arms. "Where's Pa?" She looked past him.

"Katie, your Aunt Grace just baked a cake. She wants you and Rose to come for a visit. Where's Israel?" Mingo said softly.

"He's helping the Millers put a new roof on their barn." Rebecca said her voice flat. "Go on, now Katie. Your Uncle and I need to talk."

Katie nodded and taking Rose by the hand led her out of the cabin. He closed the door and turned to face her. She stood between the fireplace and the table, her face unreadable.

"There's coffee." She said turning to the fire.

"No thank you. Sit down, Rebecca."

She turned and faced him. "I think I'll stand."

He sighed at her stubbornness. "I . . ." He was unsure how to begin. How do you break someone's heart?

"He's captured. Judged a traitor. They plan to execute him." She said wearily. "I've been hearing it for days now, Mingo."

"It is true." Mingo said avoiding her eyes.

"I told him I had a bad feeling . . ." She sighed. "When?"

"One week from tomorrow." He said. "Becky, please sit down."

She swayed and sat in the chair at the table. "You've never once called me Becky." She said. She looked up at him and he gave her a sad smile.

"A first." He said.

"There's no plan? He's always got a plan." She sounded desperate; she was desperate.

"We are working on it." He sat down across from her and reached for her hand across the table. "I don't know, Rebecca, but you keep up your praying and . . ." He reached inside his vest and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to her. "I'll wait outside." He rose and left.

***DB***

She laid the envelope on the table in front of her and rose. She couldn't open it. If she did then she would know it was all really true. He was not a man for words and that he'd written her a letter . . .

She wandered from room to room trying to calm her racing heart. She had heard all the rumors, fearing they were true. Just yesterday, she had told Grace that she just wanted to know one way or the other. She had believed that it would be better than wondering. She was wrong this was not any better.

She stood in their bedroom and sat on the bed they shared, sighing. One of his shirts hung on a peg and reaching for it, she hugged it close to her. She buried her face in it. It still smelled like him. Sighing she slid it on over her dress and walked back to the table. She stared at the envelope - longing for it and dreading it all the same; his last words to her.

Mrs. Rebecca Boone

It was written on the outside of the envelope but not by Dan. Steeling herself she sat down and opened his letter. His familiar handwriting covered every inch of both sides of the paper that she held in her trembling fingers.

_Rebecca,_

_I stared at this page for an hour trying to think how to begin, but there ain't no words right enough to say all I want to say to you. I just keep thinking, "Tá mo chroí istigh ionat."_

_It is all I can think and I ain't even Irish! It's like part of you is part of me now - which is just what that means, isn't it?_

_Tá mo chroí istigh ionat._

_I'm awful sorry, darlin'. I don't see a real way out of this, and I can't think what to say to you. There's nothing I can say that would fix it for you, and I know after all is said and done, I won't be there to comfort you. You get so stubborn when you're hurt and you need me to . . Who's gonna tell you that it's time to cry? I tell myself you are in the good Lord's hands, but Becky, I am sorry._

_Tá mo chroí istigh ionat._

_I ain't hurt, leastways, not badly. I sit all day and wait, and think. Everything has been decided already, and now I just wait for days to pass. Mostly I think of you. You are the most beautiful woman the world has ever known, and why God saw fit to send you to the likes of me, is beyond my ability to reckon. You could've been living like a queen is some beautiful house on a hill, with maids and such to do your bidding, but instead you wait alone in cabin on the edge of the world working night and day. And you are always smiling. I can't reckon it. That you would choose to love me? I only know I am so grateful._

_Tá mo chroí istigh ionat._

_They only let me have this one piece of paper, so I best think carefully so I can say all I want, but to be honest, sweetheart, I could write for the rest of my life, and there would still be something left to say. That's the whole point of marrying, isn't it? _

_Remember when Israel asked me what a man needs to make him happy, and I told him, "A good gun, a good horse and a good wife." The truth is all you need is a good wife and then the rest won't matter. I should've said that. You tell him._

_The only thing I've ever needed is you._

_Please, don't come here. Please. I can face what comes my way, but if I saw you . . . if I saw your beautiful eyes . . . don't come Rebecca, please, don't come. I know what you are thinking. Darling' please, for once, just do as I say._

_I've got just this little space left, and all these other words. Go to Pennsylvania but not to my folks. They aren't like me, and they wouldn't treat you right. Go to my brother Ned. He and his wife, will take you in, and love you and the children. Don't stay in Kentuck. It isn't safe, even for a strong woman like you._

_Tá mo chroí istigh ionat. There's nothing left then. I love you, Becky. I love you. You are so beautiful and kind. Everything in my life that's good came from you loving me. That's the truth of it. I am sorry. I'll be thinking of how much I love you even when the end comes at last._

_Tá mo chroí istigh ionat._

_Go deo,_

_Dan_

She put her head down on the table and sobbed.

***DB***

Mingo paced on the porch listening to the sound of Rebecca's sobbing. She wept for a long time and he struggled trying to decide whether it was best to leave her alone, or go inside. Her crying was the worst thing he had ever heard. He stepped off the porch and stood in the yard remembering.

"_She'll try and come here." He said haggardly._

"_I know." Mingo had told him._

"_Please, try and keep her away. I can't . . ." His tall friend sighed._

"_She's stubborn, Daniel. And when it comes to you . . ." Mingo ran a hand through his close-cropped hair._

"_Take her this and tell her . . ." He swallowed hard. "Well, she knows everything, already, I hope."_

"_She does." Mingo reassured him._

"_I wish I'd . . . she said she had a bad feeling about all of this. I should've listened to her. She's 'most always right."_

"_There's hope still." Mingo said to him, and Daniel shook his head._

"_That other business. It's too risky. One man isn't more important than an idea like freedom. I've given myself over to this fate. You tell them . . ." He sighed hesitating. "Listen, I don't care about any of that. You just make sure my Becky is safe and well. Promise me."_

"_I promise." Mingo had told him, but now it seemed an impossible promise to keep. Rebecca would never be well or safe without Daniel._

"Mingo." She stood in the doorway, the letter in her hand, her face covered in tears. She wore one of Daniel's shirts. "Will Grace keep the children, did you ask her?"

"Yes. She said she would. I've got two horses. We could be there by tomorrow afternoon." He told her.

"You aren't going to try and stop me?" She looked at him surprised.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"He doesn't want me to go to him. I know he must have told you to try and keep me away."

"He did." Mingo agreed. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly. He sighed and stepping closer to her said, "You and Dan can't be separated, not ever. Not even death could do that. And he's wrong to keep you away. He needs you, and you need him."

"We can leave. I'm ready now." She said. He nodded and leading her to the horses, he said, "I am sorry, Rebecca. I truly am."


	2. Chapter 2

His world consisted of a bed, a table, a chair and one small window that was up high. He supposed most men wouldn't be able to see out it, but he could. Course all he could see was the ground, as he was in the basement, down deep. Sometimes, a butterfly would land or a leaf would float down, but that was all.

The door opened.

"Sit in the chair." The soldier ordered and he wanted to point out he was already sitting there.

"You have twenty minutes." The door closed and he furrowed his brow puzzled, until the door opened again.

He felt her presence before he even saw her. She was like sunshine and hope, and smelled of flowers. Everything changed when she entered the room, even the air itself. He rose suddenly, knocking over the chair and ran to her. She fell into his arms, and he couldn't tell whether it was her sobbing he heard, or his.

"You never, ever listen." He said to her after a minute.

"Why start now?" She said with a sad grin. "You didn't really think I would, did you?" He shook his head laughing. He had his arms around her, their faces close and leaning in he kissed her. She was trembling.

"Sit down, Becky." He said turning and righting the chair, but she clung to him.

"No, I can sit for the rest of my days. I can only be here in your arms, for just now."

He laughed then and moved to the bed and sat down with her in his arms still.

"They hurt you." She said her hand on his bruised face.

"I wasn't as cooperative as they would have liked." He explained.

"You never are." They smiled at each other, but he could see all her tears just underneath her grin.

She kissed him and all the hard work he had done to steel himself to what lay ahead fell away. He only wanted to be able to spend the rest of his days with her. To be ripped from her shattered him. At the same time, he could hear, no feel, the clock ticking away these last few minutes. There was so much he needed to set right. He broke away from her.

"Rebecca, listen. You promise me you'll leave Boonesboro. It would be too dangerous for you all alone. Take the children to Ned. My parents are . . . they would hold it against you that you are Irish, and they wouldn't take Katie-Grace as their own. They are good people, but they have their faults. I couldn't bear it, if they treated you . . . Ned thinks like we do. Go to him."

"I can't think that far ahead." She said.

"He's family. He'll see you are safe."

"You are my family. The only one I ever had, since they laid my Ma in the earth. Oh, Dan! How can I . . . " He looked away from her, too pained to meet her eyes. She caught herself. "I'm sorry. I know it isn't fair. Don't worry. I'll be alright. I promise you, I'll find a way - for your children- to be alright."

He ducked his head. "I am sorry. I should've listened . . ."

"No, you were right. Freedom is always worth the risk. How can I expect others to fight for me, if I'm not willing to pay the price?" She looked at him. Her face was pale and streaked with tears.

"Promise you won't be there. I can't look out and see you. I can't see how hurt you are, and not be able to go to you. I wouldn't be able to endure it." He pleaded with her.

"I promise." She said softly.

"Go somewhere's and pray, 'Becca. And sing that old song, your Ma used to sing to you, and you sang to all our babies. I remember hearing you sing it to Jim when he was just a wee thing, and thinking that I was listening to the very voice of God. I'll think of that when the time comes."

"I'll try." She said. They looked at each other saying nothing.

"Five minutes." A voice called from the outside; harsh, jarring.

"Where are you staying? Are you safe? They are leaving you be?" He asked her.

"We set up camp outside of town." She rested her head against his shoulder. "In town, everyone stares and says . . .it was better to be outside of the town." She explained.

"Your whole life-long I've saddled you with this now. You and the children. Kiss them all for me, tell them how much I love them. I'm sorry I won't see Israel grow to be a man or stand with the girls when they wed. You remind them, every day that I was proud to be their Pa and that I love them. Make sure Katie-Grace knows I am glad every day to have her as my daughter. I don't ever want her doubting." She nodded, crying against his shoulder.

"I can't say good-bye." She said. "I won't. Not ever. You can think of something! You always do! I read that book about you! It promised that nothing could stand in your way. Please, think of something." The pain in her voice wounded him.

"I love you Rebecca. I will forever. Don't you go puttin' on a brave face, or turn that sweet heart of yours to iron. And if some day, some other fella can bring you joy, then you go on ahead. All I ever want, is you joyful."

"Never!" She said angrily. "Never, Dan! I am your wife, go deo."

"Alright, break it up. Time's up." A soldier stood in the doorway.

"Just a little more time, please." Becky begged, and Daniel swallowed down tears. Holding her face in his hands, he kissed her one last time.

The soldier grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her away from him. "C'mon, now! Let's go." Rebecca struggled against the soldier fighting to hold onto her husband. The soldier raised his hand ready to strike her, and Daniel was standing in an instant. He held the chair in his hands, standing in front of Rebecca, the chair raised and ready to strike.

"Don't lay a hand on her." He said angrily. "She'll go. Don't you touch her!"

The soldier backed away, his hands raised. "Hurry it up, then." He said.

Setting down the chair, he turned to her. "Becky, don't fight him. Go on now, love. I'll see you on the other side of the river." She nodded her head and clung to him tightly.

"Daniel, tá mo chroí istigh ionat." She whispered and kissing him one last time, she allowed herself to be torn from him.

"'Becca, tá mo chroí istigh ionat." He called to her, and she nodded. "Go deo! Forever!"

Even as they led her up the stairs and away from him, she could hear his voice calling out to her over and over, "Tá mo chroí istigh ionat!"

***DB***

Tom Walker turned from the cave, where Rebecca Boone lay. She lay silently, staring ahead, too weak and weary to stand.

"I don't know. Her being here complicates it." He turned towards Matt Bradley and Mingo.

"She had to come. What if none of this works? She has a right to say good-bye." Mingo said defensively.

"She'll be watched." Matt said.

"Why? He'll be dead." Tom asked puzzled.

"Someone will talk. Sooner or later someone always does. Then they will come looking." Mingo explained.

"I suppose you are right." They all turned at the sound of her tears as she had begun to cry again.

"God, that's an awful sound." Tom said sighing and rubbing his face with his hand. "This is going to work. We have to make sure it does, for her sake. I can't manage seeing her so utterly destroyed. We should've brought Grace with us."

"She wanted to come, but . . . there's the children to think of too. There aren't too many places, Katie-Grace feels truly safe, and with Anna due any day now."

Tom sighed thinking of his wife. "Anna wishes she could be more help. I sure hope that baby waits for me, but I suppose even if he don't, I'll see him soon."

"Or her." Mingo said with a smile.

"Or her." Tom agreed. "Now, we wait and pray, I guess. Should we say anything to her?"

They had been talking about this for weeks. It seemed that every single day, they went back over the same arguments.

"No." Mingo was adamant. "If things play out wrong, it would just be cruel. Whatever happens, happens, and we'll move from there."

"I still think . . ." Matt said. "She's a strong woman, Mingo. She might want to know."

"There's an end to her." Mingo said. "It would just be painful. Besides you know what Daniel said. We will wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Tom, Matt and Mingo stood before her in the darkness of the worst morning of her life.

"Will they let us bring him home?" She asked her voice small.

"We will try." Matt said.

"But you will stay with him? You'll stay to . . .to the end? I should be with him." She hung her head.

Mingo put his arm around her steadying her. "No, Rebecca. No. You stay here. I promise you, I'll stay with him. I won't leave his side. I promise."

She nodded and said nothing. She shook with tears.

"We can't leave her alone." Tom said knowing that they had to - everyone was needed for their desperate plan.

"I'll be alright." She said softly looking up at them. "I know you are planning something. I don't expect it to work. I know it is just desperation." They stared at her in surprise. "I just want to say that I'm thankful-no matter what happens. I am - Dan and I - are grateful that you would even try." She smiled sadly and kissed each one on their cheek.

"Pray, Becky. God will surely hear the prayers of a faithful woman like you." Tom said.

***DB***

Rebecca Boone was standing alone next to a river as the light of dawn spread across the sky. The day dawned golden and full of promise. As the leaves shivered in the early morning breeze, she lifted the song as though it were a sacred prayer:

Rest tired eyes awhile

Sweet is thy baby's smile

Angels are guarding

And they watch o'er thee.

Sleep, sleep grah mo chree

Here on your Mama's knee

Angels are guarding

And they watch over thee.

The birdeens sing a fluting song

They sing to thee the whole day long

Wee fairies dance over hill and the dale

For the very love of thee.

Silence settled over the surrounding valley as her song ended. She had closed her eyes as though in prayer. As she opened them she was surprised to see a doe staring at her not thirty feet away. Their eyes locked for several seconds and then suddenly the deer bolted and watching it run she saw that it was running to meet its mate. It was seeing the deer together that reminded her, and thinking of it made her weep.

_"Oh, don't shoot him! Look there's his doe!" She had said putting her hand on his arm as he lifted the rifle._

_"Rebecca, we'll need meat come winter. You scared him off." He shook his head at his young wife. She was dressed in buckskin and had a rifle slung over her shoulder. He'd been stunned discover she had near dead-on aim._

_"I know. But she was watching. You couldn't kill her beloved right in front of her."_

_"I don't think it's the same for deer, sweetheart." He couldn't help but grin at her. She was a puzzle to him; her moods and thoughts confused him at times. Yet he found her intoxicating. They had been married nearly five months now and he was nowhere nearer unraveling the mystery of Rebecca Ann Bryan. Of course, he reckoned he'd have a life time to try._

_"I'm sorry." She said her eyes downcast. "I'm moody of late."_

_"That's alright, darlin', we'll find another one."_

_"Dan," She said softly. "There's a reason I'm moody."_

_"I hadn't noticed it, Becky. Don't fret." Lifting his rifle he turned to go._

_"Dan, you are going to be a Pa." He turned and stared at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed._

_"You're? You're?" His voice shook._

_She nodded her head. "Yes, ah Grah, I am."_

_Laughing he threw his arms around her. "Rebecca! But you shouldn't be out hunting with me! Sweetheart!"_

_"Oh, I am fine." She laughed and leaning forward he kissed her._

_"I'm taking you home." He said still smiling. Taking her hand, they turned to go together._

_"Look, Dan." He turned to where she pointed and saw the buck standing beside his doe, who nuzzled him gently._

_"Maybe you're right, sweetheart or maybe you're one of them fairies from those Irish stories you tell; you sure got me bewitched. I've no doubt you could put a couple of deer under your spell. Love just pours out of you like sunshine in summertime."_

It was while she was lost in memories, that Rebecca Boone's husband was brought before the firing squad.

***DB***

Daniel Boone was led into the bright sunshine his hands tied behind his back. They led him to a small fenced-in area. He turned and faced four men with rifles. He drew in a deep breath and closing his eyes, tried to remember everything he could about Rebecca starting with her beautiful long legs.

"Ready!"

He thought of the first time he ever kissed her. She was sixteen years old still bound to Cincinnatus and he had just asked her to marry him. He had dreamed of kissing her since the first moment he'd seen her, and finally kissing her soft lips he felt his heart stop and start all at the same time.

"Aim!"

He remembered the day James was born. Rebecca lying in the bed weary and unbelievably beautiful holding a tiny baby in her arms. She lifted James up and he held his tiny son for the very first time. James opened his eyes. They were bright blue just like his mothers. "Rebecca!" He said his eyes full of tears. She smiled up at him.

"Fire!"

The sound of rifle fire split the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Mingo approached her alone. Tom and Matt were nowhere to be found. She supposed they had stayed behind with . . . to bring . . . to bring him home to her.

"Rebecca!" Mingo called out and he ran to her.

"It is over?" She asked and found she could barely stand. She had meant to be stronger in this moment, but she had not understood how completely destroyed she would feel.

"Sit down." He said leading her to a stump. She sat down and he knelt beside her.

"We . . .we put some people in place, Becky, it cost a small fortune, but he'll be here with you when darkness falls." He smiled at her.

"He isn't? They didn't?" She couldn't breathe.

"No! But everyone thinks he's dead. They all believe he was killed. Everywhere you go that is what everyone will believe. Only Matt, Tom, you and I know different."

"And Dan." She said her voice breaking.

"Yes, and Daniel." Mingo smiled at her, and reaching out he held her hands tightly as she sobbed.

***DB***

It was late afternoon and Rebecca had cooked up a huge pot of stew - celebrating by feeding Mingo. He had happily consumed two bowls already and was contentedly picking his way through his third.

"I think I can focus on it now. Explain it again." She said sitting beside him. He had tried to explain things to her twice already, but overwhelmed with joy all she could think was, "_Alive! Alive!" _ and so she hadn't heard what he said.

"Well, I posed as a British officer, you'll have to thank my father for that." He began.

"I will write him a letter and send him a pie." She smiled at Mingo.

"I switched the men on the detail. Two of them were Matt and Tom, and the other two we paid off. They brought him out, into the yard, fired into the wall, and we had them bury a body that we had borrowed from a cemetery early this morning.". He did not tell her the part where no one knew if the soldiers they had bribed would cooperate or not until they fired their rifles.

"I feel so grateful, Mingo. I can't ever thank you enough! You saved us both." Her eyes filled with tears.

"No more crying now. I've seen you do that enough to last the rest of my life." He smiled at her. "Rebecca, I owe Daniel and you more than this. He's saved me a hundred times over. And none of us could allow you to be hurt so badly. Besides, this stew is thanks enough."

"A bowl of stew for the saving of my heart, that seems a bit one-sided."

"Well, you know how I feel about your stew, Rebecca." And she laughed out loud.

"I'll make you stew everyday for the rest of your life - as long as your wife doesn't mind - soon as we find you one." She grinned.

"There's time enough for that. But Rebecca, there are still some difficult days ahead." He studied her quietly, unsure if she had realized all the consequences that lay ahead.

"I understand." She said softly. "I don't . . . let's not talk about that just now. He'll be here with me tonight and the rest will take care of itself. I want only happiness for now."

"I wasn't sure if you . . . " Mingo began.

"I am not a foolish woman, Mingo." She interrupted sharply. "I understand what all this will mean."

"I didn't think you were." He said quietly, hurt.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just . . ." Tears rolled down her face. "I just want to be happy for now; just for now."

Mingo smiled at her, "Of course. It's alright Rebecca. We solved this piece of it. You give us time and we'll figure out the rest, too." Reaching out he held onto her hand. "We'll set it right, Rebecca. You have my word."

Squeezing his fingers she said, "You are the dearest friends - all of you. You risked so much for him."

"Well, truth be told, Rebecca, mostly we did it for you." He grinned at her and stepping away, he poured himself another bowl of stew.

***DB***

The light of dawn was slow to creep into the small cave. He lay with her in his arms. He knew it was time for him to leave, but he hated to wake her. He kissed her cheek. "'Becca." He said softly.

She turned in his arms, and kissed him; and he thought of all the days he had awakened with her beside him.

"Time to go?" She whispered and he nodded. A tear escaped her eyes and holding her tighter, he kissed her.

"Listen, this is just for now, darlin'. We'll figure a way clear. Honestly, it will be harder on you than anyone. No one can know. No one. You have to lie sweetheart - even to the children. I hate that most of all. I know that Katie-Grace will . . . I'm sorry, but we can't risk it. If they believe it to be true, then they'll never have to lie." He sighed thinking of the horror of telling them and knowingly causing them pain. He wasn't sure they could do it. "You can talk to Grace though, she overheard Matt and Tom talking. She knows."

"I understand. Don't worry, Dan. I'll put it off as long as I can. But if they ask me point blank, I guess I'll have to tell them something. Maybe they won't ask." She looked at him with wide blue eyes, "I know your life is what hangs in the balance. I understand how important this is. And you are right, however painful, it would be impossible to expect them to lie. I can do what is necessary." She said. "I'd never betray you."

He took hold of her chin. "I don't worry about that. I know you. " He smiled at her. "A time may come, when you are tricked or threatened, and you might have to let go of it - for the children's sake or maybe even your own. You do what you have to, when the time comes. I would never blame you. I know you. You mind that."

She wiped her eyes and drew in a deep breath, swallowing down all her tears. "You better go. Mingo's waiting for you." She slid from his arms, and turned to dress.

He rose with a heaviness he had never felt before. They dressed in silence and he thought of about 10,000 things he ought to say to her. He stood awkwardly, buttoning his shirt and didn't even notice when he had buttoned it all wrong. She smiled at him and crossed over to him taking over buttoning, saying, "Honestly, Daniel. What would you do without me?" But then her face turned pale as she realized what she'd said.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "I dunno." He said very softly.

"It will be cold soon. I wish you had your scarf." She said holding onto his collar and trying to regain her composure.

"I'll be alright. Don't fret. Promise me, you won't fret." He said seriously and saying nothing, still holding onto his collar, she rested her forehead against his chest.

"Why don't you ask the sun not to shine, while you're at it." She grinned up at him. "Daniel, I'll do my best, but you can't expect me to not worry. Besides, I'm a widow now. I'm supposed to be sad and troubled."

"Listen, you be careful. You know how Mr. Halicheck feels about you. And you look unbelievably beautiful in black."

She laughed out loud. "Don't worry. I can manage Halicheck."

"I swear, Becky, if he gives you any trouble, I'll throttle him the second I get back."

"I was hoping you'd kiss me, the second you get back." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"That sounds like a better plan. I'll throttle him the day after I get back."

"'Course, that could put you back in prison and we'd be right back where we started. I'd hate for you to get executed twice."

"You and me both." He smiled at her. "I don't know how long it will take to clear this mess up." He said and buried his head in her shoulder.

"Well, a day would be too long for me." Lifting his chin, she smiled at him. "I love you, Daniel Boone. You figure your way out of this, and come back home to me. I'll wait until time itself ends." She kissed him and there was nothing else in the world but the two of them.

"I better go." He said at last, reaching out to brush her hair back behind her ear. "Rebecca Ann you are my heartbeat. Tá mo chroí istigh ionat. I'll come back to you the very second I can." He kissed her one last time and she walked with him to the edge of the cave. Mingo stood in the far distance.

"Matt and Tom will see you home." He told her. "Becky, I . . ." She put a hand to his lips silencing him.

"I know everything already." She told him and standing on tiptoe she gave him a brief kiss and then turned and went back into the cave.

Sighing, he lifted his rifle and strode out to meet his blood-brother.


	5. Chapter 5

The Widow Boone stood near the table of food, slicing a turkey. Grace Bradley beside her.

"I'm sick of black. I'll confess it to you now." She said softly.

"Well, you look good in anything. Even as a widow, you are the most beautiful woman here. I still think it is unfair." Grace grinned at her. "Is Katie-Grace doing any better?"

"No." Rebecca sighed heavily. "It is most unfair to her of all the children. He lifted her up out of that valley of death, and told her she was safe, and now he's gone. She still won't speak. She wakes up all night long with nightmares. She has to sleep with me now. I'm not sure I can keep . . ."

"Widow Boone, everything looks so delicious. I am glad to see you out again." Mrs. Smith said.

"Thank you." Rebecca said aware that Mrs. Smith thought it was much too soon for the Widow Boone to be socializing.

"Mean, old, busy-body." Grace whispered as she walked away.

"Grace!" Rebecca said.

"People are so . . ." Grace said. "Don't you ever get sick and tired of being so sweet, Rebecca?"

"I'm not sweet! You've seen my temper! Just ask Dan . . ." She stopped as sudden tears sprung to her eyes.

Grace grabbed hold of her hand. "Shh . . .it's alright, Becky. I'm sorry."

Rebecca turned toward her dearest friend and Grace wrapped her arms around her. "It's alright, everyone expects you to be upset." Grace whispered. "Go ahead a cry."

Rebecca drew in a breath, stopping herself. "Israel's watching. I can't worry him more."

"Stubborn woman." Grace said as Rebecca stepped away wiping her eyes.

"Always." Becky grinned at her.

***DB***

She dreaded Christmas. It was a mere two days away, and she had made little preparation. Katie-Grace still had not said a single word since she had heard in the fort that her Pa had been executed. Rebecca only knew that Katie had heard about it because Israel had been with her. They had both run home, sobbing.

"Is Pa dead? Did they really shoot him?" Israel asked holding tightly to Katie-Grace's hand.

"Slow down, easy now." She said quietly leading both of them to the settee. "Sit down." They looked at her with wide, trusting eyes, and she thought, "_I can't do this! I can't lie to them!"_

"He is dead, isn't he?" Israel asked.

"That's what they told me." She said very softly. "And he hasn't come home." It was a close as she could come to lying to them.

"He would never leave us." Israel said in a whisper. "Ma,how long? How long have you known this?"

"What does it matter, Israel?" She said tears springing to her eyes.

"You shouldn't be sad all alone." He said. "Pa always told me, when he's gone, I have to be the man. I have to take care of things."

"Oh, Israel!" She said wrapping her arms around them both. "I am so sorry. Katie-Grace, I'm so sorry. Your Pa loves you both. You hear me? Katie, he loves all his children, and your his girl. You always will be. Nothing will change it." But Katie had stared blankly at her, and silently rested her head on Becky's shoulder. She hadn't spoken a single word in the three months since, not even to Israel.

"Ma?" Israel said. "Something's burning."

She turned surprised that she had been so lost in thought. "Oh, no!" She pulled the pie she'd been baking out. It was charred and black.

"I've never seen you burn a pie." He said in wonder.

"I can't remember the last time I did." She said with a smile. Then suddenly she did remember.

_She had been married just nine days and had decided to make her new husband a pie. Unfortunately, she had set it to bake, and then had become, well, distracted. _

"_Something's burning." He had said._

"_Oh no! My pie!" She had leapt from their bed and run out to the front room. Setting the burning pie on the table, she winced as her finger touched the side of the hot pan. "Ow!" She had said sucking on her burnt finger._

_He had followed her out to the front room pausing just long enough to pull on his longjohns. "Sweetheart! You are lucky you only burnt your finger!" He said laughing._

"_What?" And then she'd turned bright purple realizing that she had run to the front room wearing nothing at all. "Oh, good Lord!" She had said grabbing a nearby cloth and covering herself._

"_Don't cover up on my account!" He said laughing even harder._

"_Daniel!" She had said shocked._

"_Well, you are a married lady now, and I got a piece of paper that says something to the effect of me being your husband, so . . ." He crossed over to her and put his arms around her._

"_I wanted to bake you a pie." She pouted._

"_You did." He smiled at her, "but I ain't gonna eat it, love." And lifting her up, he'd carried her back to their room._

"Ma." Israel said. "Ma!"

She blinked, realizing that Israel had been talking to her.

"I'm sorry, Israel. What is it?"

"Rose keeps asking about Christmas." He sighed and taking her by the hand sat down with her at the settee.

"Now, I don't care for Christmas this year, and neither does Katie, but Rose is little still. She doesn't really understand things. She ought to have Christmas don't you think."

Rebecca sighed studying her ten year old son. "Israel, your Pa would be real proud of you. You are a good son."

He said nothing, his bright, blue eyes filling with tears.

"You are right," She conceded. "Rose deserves a Christmas. I'll see what I can do. Do you think you can shoot us a turkey?"

"I'll go out in the morning." He said. "Uncle Matt said he'd go with me. I know you wouldn't want me hunting alone. We'll manage it, Ma. Don't fret."

She watched him as he turned to bring in more wood for the fire. She never had to remind him about his chores anymore. He had, almost overnight, turned grown responsible. She sighed wondering at the damage being done to her children.

It was late the next afternoon that Mingo appeared.

"Mingo!" Israel said and jumped into his uncle's arms.

"Israel! I think you are a foot taller than the last time I saw you!" He looked up at Rebecca.

"You look awfully thin, Rebecca. Doesn't she eat?" He asked Israel.

"Not much." Israel said.

"Mingo!" Rose said and ran to him. "Where's Pa?" The room grew silent.

"Pa's gone." Israel said softly. "Remember, Rose. Pa can't come home no more. He went to heaven to be with all the others."

"Mingo! You've surprised us." Rebecca said quickly. "Why don't you get warmed up by the fire. We just ate, but I can fix you something." She turned to the pantry, and Mingo, with Rose in his arms crossed over to the fire.

"Actually, I was wondering if you and your little family would like to go on a journey." He said. "Where's Katie?" He looked around the cabin and saw her peeking out of the curtain that separated Daniel and Rebecca's room from the main room of the cabin. "You better come over her and give me a kiss or I will be angry with you, young lady!" She hesitated. "Come on, now." He grinned at her. She crossed to him, and setting Rose down, he lifted her up into his arms.

"I realize you are a nearly grown lady of nine years, but you seem to me to be a girl who could use a kiss and a hug." She buried her head in Mingo's shoulder.

"Pa's gone now." She said it so very softly, but it rang through the cabin like a bell.

Rebecca crossed over to her. "Oh, Katie." She said her eyes brimming with tears.

"Katie, did I ever tell you about the time my Pa caught me telling fibs?"

She shook her head.

"Well, my Aunt Katherine was visiting and she was a very large, very ugly woman. She kept asking me if I one day I hoped to marry a girl just like her. I tried to avoid it, but eventually I had to lie and tell her that yes, I did. I felt just awful because my father had taught me to never lie, but I just couldn't tell her the truth. I had to lie for her own good. Finally, my conscience got the better of me and I confessed to my father that he was raising a liar."

"Was he mad?" Israel asked.

"No. He told me that sometimes you have to tell fibs. Sometimes we tell fibs even when we don't want to." He looked up at Rebecca. "Now, all of you go put on your warmest clothes. We are going a special Christmas journey, and maybe we'll end it with a Christmas miracle." He set Katie down and the all three children scurried to get changed.

"Get your coat, Rebecca." Mingo said smiling at her. "We've got a long ways to travel."

"Mingo!" She whispered white with surprise.

"Everyone needs family at Christmas, isn't that what you always say?" She nodded and the tears she'd been holding back spilled out.


	6. Chapter 6

They trudged through the snow late into the night. Mingo had brought a horse, and Rose and Katie rode on it. They had long ago fallen asleep and he had carefully wrapped a rope around them so they wouldn't fall off the saddle. Israel trudged beside him nearly asleep on his feet. the only sound was their feet crunching through the winter snow.

"Just a little ways more." He said.

They reached an old Cherokee village, long abandoned.

"We camp here in the spring sometimes." Mingo explained. He carried the girls inside a small wooden structure and soon he and Israel had built a warm fire. Israel lay down on a pile of warm furs not far from his sisters.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve." Israel said. "I made a doll for Rose, but I left it at the cabin." He yawned sleepily.

"You can give it to her when you go back home." Mingo said. "Go to sleep Israel."

"I should keep watch." Israel said his eyes closing.

"I'll keep watch." Mingo said.

He led Rebecca out into the starlight saying absolutely nothing. She opened her mouth to question him, but instead he said, "There." He pointed, his long arm extended and she saw in the distance a dark figure trudging through the snow.

She ran with her arms outstretched and the figure dropped a bundle and met her halfway. Mingo smiled and went inside to wait with the children.

***DB***

"Your face is fuzzy." Rose said reaching out and rubbing Daniel's beard.

"It is, isn't it." He agreed with his daughter who sat on his lap.

"You've growed some, Rose."

"I can stir the stew now, Ma lets me." She grinned at him.

"Well, you are a right grown lady then." He kissed her. They sat together huddled in the warm structure. He had one arm around Rebecca with Rose on his lap. Israel sat beside him holding on to his arm. Katie-Grace sat across from him.

"Katie, you've every right to be angry with your Ma and me. You don't know how sorry I am. Please, don't blame your Ma. I made her do it. Neither of us wanted to. I'm sorry, girl. You can't know how sorry I am."

"She never said you were dead." Katie said softly. "Ma never lied."

"Yes, she did." Israel said.

"No, she only said they had told her he was dead. Think hard, Israel."

"You're right!" He looked at his Ma in surprise. "I'm sorry I said you lied, Ma. You didn't."

"Well, in a way I did. I let you believe it, Katie. That is the same as a lie."

"No, Ma. It is different." Katie said and smiling she kissed her mother's cheek. Rebecca sighed happily and hugged Katie to her.

"Katie-Grace, I love you." Rebecca said, and Katie smiled and turned towards Daniel, kissing his bearded cheek.

"I got room on my lap." Daniel said smiling at her and she climbed next to her baby sister.

"Pa!" Katie said. "We've missed you every single day!" She snuggled into his shoulder.

"Well, I've been just as lonesome as can be. You know how your Ma always teases me about wanting to sleep outdoors? Well, I may have finally had my fill!"

"I've had my fill of being a widow!" Rebecca said with a sigh. "I hate the color black!"

Turning towards his wife, he smiled and said, "Oh, darlin' but you look beautiful!" He kissed her despite the fact that they were surrounded by the children.

"Is it Christmas yet?" Rose asked.

"Not until tomorrow, or today? Wait, I'm confused." Israel said.

"It will be Christmas in the morning." Rebecca said. "Remember, we walked all night and it was nearly dawn when we got here, and then your Pa arrived. So this is Christmas Eve. Tomorrow morning it will be Christmas."

"If we go to sleep, will there be presents?" Rose asked.

"I think your present will be at home, waiting for you." Katie told her.

"Oh." Rose said disappointed.

"Well, Rosie girl. I bet if you climb under those covers and close your eyes, you might just find a little treat when you open them at dawn." Her Pa said.

She jumped from his arms and climbed under the covers. "I'm asleep already." She announced.

They all laughed. "C'mon now," He told them. "Bedtime." He tucked them all in.

"I love you Pa." Katie said. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh, Katie-Grace, your voice is like music. You promise me, you won't stop talking again."

"I promise." He kissed her.

"Good-night, Israel." He said kissing his son.

"Good night, Pa. You will still be here in the morning, won't you?" Israel voice was tense.

"I'll be here. I won't sneak off on you, Israel. I promise."

He led Rebecca out into the snow. They had built a small fire and he sat down on a fallen log they'd set in front of it.

"You want some coffee?" She'd asked him.

"Nope." He said reaching for her hand and pulling her onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm awfully sorry about all of this mess, Rebecca."

"I don't care about it, right this minute." She said rubbing his cheek with her hand. "You look so strange with a beard."

"I think I look rugged." He said laughing.

"You are handsome." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad you still think so. How's Mr. Halicheck?" He asked her.

"Oh, him! You'll be happy to know he's given up on me. He seems to have taken a fancy to the Widow Winthrop."

"She's ninety years old!" Daniel said. "And she's ugly as can be! He'd choose her over you?"

She laughed. "You're angry, he doesn't fancy me?"

"Well, I just think you are a hundred times better looking than Old Nancy Winthrop and . . ."

"So, I should marry him then?"

"You are married." He said firmly. "I just think he should have better sense. Anyone with eyes in their head ought to know that you are the most beautiful woman the good Lord ever made."

"You've been in the wilderness too long, Daniel. Don't exaggerate." She laughed again.

"I ain't exaggerating." He said looking into her eyes. "You think those youngin's are asleep yet?" He asked with eyebrows raised.

She shook her head. "Uh, uh."

"Maybe we should stop talking so they can sleep." He suggested with a wink. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I love you, Rebecca, you know that? Ain't no other girl in the world but you." He said and then he kissed and kissed her, beneath a bright Christmas moon.


	7. Chapter 7

Grace Bradley stood beside Rebecca Boone on a bright February day. They had spent the morning piecing a quilt together and now shook it out on Rebecca's porch.

"Well, it sure did turn out beautiful." Grace said.

"I hope that Elizabeth enjoys it." Rebecca said.

"Have you decided yet, if you are going to the wedding?" Grace asked her.

"Well, it is still a month away, and I've got myself a bit of problem." Rebecca said.

"What kind of problem?" Grace asked surprised. She and Rebecca talked nearly every day. She could imagine what problem had cropped up since yesterday afternoon.

"Well, my husband's been dead now, for what five months?" Rebecca asked.

"That's what they say." Grace grinned at her.

"That's my problem."

"Too soon for you to attend a wedding? Who cares about that! Everyone will be there! How many times do we get to celebrate?" Grace said. "Those busy-bodies can just keep their mouths shut! It isn't like you to shy away, Becky."

"It isn't that." Rebecca hesitated. "Grace, I'm expecting."

Grace laughed so hard she nearly fell down. "Oh, Rebecca Boone! Wait until Susan Roberts hears about this!"

"Grace! It isn't funny! What am I going to do?"

"Well you can hide out here forever. That worked with Rose." Grace said raising an eyebrow at her.

"You are still angry? Grace! Rose is four years old!"

"Yes, and I remember when Jemima woke me in the middle of the night to inform me that my dearest friend needed my help delivering the baby she never bothered to tell me about!"

"I explained all that! Honestly, Grace."

"I'm just teasing you, Becky. I'll never forget the look on everyone's face when you showed up at the fort with Rose in your arms."

"You should have seen Dan's face!" Becky said laughing.

"Well, this is bad. Becky people will think . . .they will think terrible things!"

"I know! You see my problem! I suppose it won't really matter. I haven't had . . . Rose was a bit of a miracle."

Grace squeezed Becky's shoulder. "Maybe it will be different this time."

"Maybe. I wish I could talk to Dan."

"Me too. Matt says they've got a good chance with the prisoner exchange. He says it's just a matter of time."

"I know. I keep telling myself that, but it's been five months." She sighed. "I just want . . ."

"I know, Becky. I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

The rumors were swirling.

"I saw her. She's definitely in the family way. They say that Cherokee visits often."

"I saw him there last week."

Cincinnatus glared at the two women. "Are you buying or talking?"

"Don't act so high and mighty! You explain it, then."

"It's none of my business. And ain't yours neither. She's a respectable woman. I don't doubt her loyalty. She loved her husband."

"Well, that's good news! I've missed her something fierce and I would hate to think the feelings were one sided." Daniel Boone said striding into the tavern.

"Dan'l!" Cincinnatus staggered. "but you were kilt!"

"Nope. Nothing but lies. You know how it is with lies, don't you ladies? They spread like wildfire." The two ladies ran from the tavern shocked and ready to spread new gossip.

"It is good to see you!" Cincinnatus clapped him on the back.

"I was wondering if I could borrow that room upstairs? I'd like to clean up a bit. I plan on kissing Rebecca soon as I walk through the door but right now I look and smell like I've been living in a cave."

"Sure thing!"

"I ain't seen her since Christmas. I miss her. What's all the gossip about anyway?"

"Oh, Becky will explain it, I'm sure." Cincinnatus said rubbing his beard.

***DB***

"Pa! Are you home for good?" Israel asked.

"Yup! You all grew up some! Lord, but you got tall Israel!"

"But the British are mad at you." Katie said cautiously.

"They are Katie-Grace, but they also wanted some of their soldiers back, so they agreed to let things be. I'm alive and they got their soldiers. Everyone's happy. Where's your Ma?"

They looked at each other nervously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Things have been kind of difficult lately." Israel said. "Ma's out by the river, picking berries, I think. Mostly, though, I think she wanted to get away. She's been so lonesome with you Pa and . . ."

"People have been unkind." Katie explained.

"Unkind? Who?" He was instantly angry.

"Go find, Ma." Katie said softly. "She can explain it to you."

***DB***

She was on the far side of the berry bushes.

"Rebecca!" He called as soon as he saw her. She had been bending low so that all he could see was the top of her head. She stood up at the sound of her name, her head just above the bushes in front of her.

"Dan!" She shouted and dropping her bucket of berries, she covered her face with her hands. He ran to her, but she stayed where she was. The berry bushes between them.

"What's wrong, girl?" He asked surprised she hadn't run to him. "Are you through with me then?"

"No!" She laughed. "It is just, well, there's been some developments . . ." She stepped out from behind the bushes and he fell backwards in surprise.

"Rebecca Ann!" He shouted laughing.

"Surprise!" She said grinning.

He put his arms around her, her bulging belly between them. He reached out and rubbed their unborn baby.

"Well, you are a girl for surprises! When this little one supposed to arrive?" He asked her.

"September." She said.

"Why didn't Mingo say anything? I've seen him three times since Christmas and I know he's been here at least twice!"

"You would have wanted to come home, and I couldn't have you recaptured. Things needed to be set right first, so we waited. Besides, you know how it goes with us. This little one might not have . . . I wanted to wait a bit." She rested her head against his shoulder suddenly tired beyond all words.

"Sit down, darlin'." They sat down in the shade of a tree holding hands. He turned to her with a grin and said, "Merry Christmas, then."

She laughed. "Merry Christmas indeed."

He leaned over and kissed her belly, and then looking up at her, he said, "Well, you got me so shocked I almost forgot!" Leaning over he kissed her.

"Welcome home." She said and then promptly burst into tears of joy.

***DB***

"Sit down! Everyone here has had plenty to eat. Honestly, Becky!" He sat on the bench on the front porch and she sighed sitting beside him. He put one long arm around her, and the other rested lightly on her stomach.

"Every time you disappear on this wife of yours, she rewards you with a surprise!" Matt said laughing.

"I guess I better stay at home then!" Daniel said.

"Speaking of home, it is late." Grace said. She gathered up their children and kissing Rebecca's cheek she said, "You better tell him all about it. Or I will."

"Tell me what?" Daniel said.

"'Night Becky. I love you!" Grace said with an evil grin.

"Grace!" Rebecca said half-angry. "I love you too!"

She stood on the porch watching the Bradley family disappear. Her back to her husband.

"Becky . . ." He said.

"Bedtime children!" She said ignoring him. "Come kiss your Pa, good-night!"

He rose to tuck them all in, but turning to her he said, "Just you wait, Becky!"

She was in the pantry putting away the last of the dishes when he returned.

"Alright," He said. "Starting talking, or I'll go wake up Grace."

"Oh, she fusses over nothing. She's overly protective. People were just . . . surprised . . . I was in the family way - you being dead and all." She left the pantry and walked back out onto the front porch.

He followed her out, and grabbing a hold of her elbow said, "What did they say?"

"Oh, nothing important and it doesn't matter. You are home now. Let's not talk about it right now. Don't you want to kiss me?"

"Rebecca, don't try and distract me." Although, he was distracted. She was always gloriously beautiful when carrying a baby. She sort of glowed, and he found it irresistible. "What did they say?"

"Oh, you know gossips. They were unkind. That's all. There was talk of sending me away from the settlement; that I was a bad example to the community." She sighed knowing he would be enraged.

"And you said nothing. You protected me." He sat down heavily. "Rebecca, I . . ."

"Oh, now, it wasn't as bad as all that. Mostly, I stayed out here. It was just in the last six weeks or so, that people knew. I couldn't hide it anymore. That's when the talking started. But it is all over now. You don't need to get upset."

"Don't need to get upset!" He rose and stormed across the porch. "Why those low down, no account, busy-body, judgemental . . . this is why I left the Friends. People always making decisions about you - thinking they know everything! Judging people!" The vein in his neck stood out, deep purple.

"Dan?" She said softly. "Calm down, please."

He looked at her. She had sat down on the bench and the moon-light and lamp-light made a hazy glow all around her. Her soft skin shone pearly in the moonlight.

"You can be mad at folks tomorrow, can't you?" She asked him, blinking her bright blue eyes at him.

He sat down beside her with a sigh. "I reckon so." He said softer.

"Good." She said and pulling him into her arms she kissed him. "I've missed you." She whispered. "I'm so glad you are home again. Things are never right with you gone."

He leaned back in her arms so that he could see her face. "'Becca, I'm so sorry about everything." She glanced down at her stomach. "Well, not everything." He said with a grin.

"Let's go to bed." She said and they disappeared into their cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

Grace Bradley avoided Daniel Boone as much as possible. She knew he was just waiting for the chance to question her to death, and she also knew it would only stir up trouble. She had gone into the fort because the blade of their plow and broken and Matt had asked her if she could take it to the blacksmiths. Standing beside the blacksmith, was Daniel Boone. She spun around quickly hoping he hadn't seen her, but it was too late.

"Grace!" He called out.

"He . . .hello, Daniel." She said. "I am so sorry I'm in a bit of a rush to . . ."

"Your blade is broke. John will set it right. He took the blade from her and handed it over to the blacksmith. "That shouldn't take more than an hour." He smiled at her. "I was hoping to speak to you."

"Rebecca already told you everything. There's no need to dig it all up again." Grace said.

"Rebecca has never once in her entire life told me everything, and you know it." He glared at her. "Grace Bradley, you start talking."

"You'll just get angry. And there's no point. It is over and done. She survived and everyone feels pretty foolish I'm sure."

"Grace." He warned. "I promise to stay calm."

"No, you won't. If it were talk of you, you wouldn't care a whit, but they were talking about Becky, and there's no way on God's green earth, you will stay calm. I would bet my life that if I told you everything, Boonesborough might just have a few less citizens living in it." She winced realizing she had said too much.

"What do you mean?" He asked already angry.

"You two are impossible, you know that!" She sighed. "They said she was unfaithful. They said the baby was probably Mingo's. They said terrible things about her. They took a vote to send her out and to take the children away - for their own safety." She glanced over and saw that his face had gone completely white. "They came to your cabin, in the middle of the night with torches, and told her to repent or she would never be welcome in the fort again."

"They . . . what?" He was speechless, and Grace realized that things would be bad very soon. She turned to the blacksmith who was working about twenty feet away from them.

"John, go get Matt and Tom. Tell them to come quick. Hurry." She turned back to Daniel.

"We saw them pass by with torches, and Matt, Cincinnatus and Tom, calmed folks down and told them to mind their own business and let God deal with things. I wasn't sure that things would calm down, but then Katie came out onto the porch." She swallowed hard, trying to slow the story down long enough, so that her husband could come lend a hand.

"Katie?" He asked still stunned.

"She told them all to stay away from her Ma. She had a rifle in her hands. She's a fireball, Daniel. She's got Becky's temper, that's for sure! She told them they didn't know anything 'cept what was bumping around in their empty heads, and that if they were going to send her Ma away, they would have to shoot her first. Becky tried to calm her down, and stop her, but that girls a force to be reckoned with, and then Israel came out too. And the two of them pointed out that there wasn't anyone in all of Boonesborough more loving than the two of you, so to accuse Becky of being unfaithful was ridiculous and to go home and mind their own business. And they did." She waited for his rage, and was relieved to see Matt running to her.

"What is it?" He asked reaching for her hand.

"They tried to burn her out?" Daniel said slowly and Matt understood. Tom had run up just behind him.

"They didn't though." Tom said.

"Go on home, Grace." Matt said squeezing her arm, and she nodded, but pausing she said, "Daniel, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. You are right, Becky never would. It is over and done with - that's what she says."

"She expects folks to let her down and hurt her." He said to Grace. "It's what her Pa did." Grace nodded, and turned to go.

"Grace!" He called out to her and she stopped. He walked over to her. "I'm sorry for putting you in the middle. It isn't fair. Thank you, for looking after her when I couldn't." He took hold of her arm, and she smiled up at him.

"Well, the one thing you and I both know is true, she's so easy to love." And smiling she turned away.

He stood in the middle of the fort watching her go, conflicted with his feelings of thankfulness for the friends who had stood by their side and all encompassing rage at the ones who had betrayed her.

"Dan?" Matt asked him.

"I dunno, Matt. I can't think straight just now." Daniel said. "Did Mingo know about it?"

"He did. We talked long and hard about what to say to you. But in the end . . . you couldn't come home to her. It would've been awful to hear of it, and know you couldn't go to her, so we just left it out."

"I'm going home." He said. "I'm not sure about this place. I don't care right now, though. Becky's all that matters."

"Dan, if you decide something . . ." Tom told him. "Well, Anna and me, we would trust you if you said there was some better place to be. We built a life in the wilderness with you once before. We could do it again." Matt nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. I know I sound angry just now. It isn't at you fellas. I understand why you kept silent and I would've done the same. I just can't believe they would think such evil thoughts towards her? Me, I could understand. I'm flawed, but Becky? You know anyone sweeter than that girl? You seen anyone work harder or pray more?" They shook their heads.

"People are faithless." He turned and strode out of the walls he had helped build.

***DB***

"Pa, Ma wants to know if you are going to spend the whole night pacing on the porch?" Israel said.

"Israel, go get your sister." He said.

"Yes, sir." He disappeared inside the cabin and came back with Katie.

"What is it Pa?" She asked.

"You weren't gonna tell me about it? Did your Ma tell you not to?" He said to her. She studied him, understanding immediately what he meant. She chewed the inside of her lip and then sighing spoke softly.

"No, Pa. I just knew he would make you angry, and well, it was kind of scary. I don't like thinking about it too much." Israel reached over and took her hand, and Daniel smiled in spite of his growing rage. Israel was so protective of Katie-Grace.

"What about your Ma?" He asked them.

"She talked about it with us. She was afraid we didn't understand, but we did. She explained that people act foolish sometimes when they don't understand things. They couldn't understand about the baby with you being dead, so they had to think of a reason, so they did. But it was a bad one." Israel explained.

"Did she cry about it?" He asked his voice, flat and harsh. They stood silent and Israel glanced at Katie, but she let go his hand and crossed over to her Pa. She climbed up on a bench so that could look him in the eye. He turned towards her, surprised.

"You can't always protect people. Ma's no ordinary girl, Pa. She's twice as strong as you. You know that. Sometimes folks hurt her and make her cry. And she did cry, we all did. Being angry won't change any of that. We all felt the hurt. If you were to go after everyone who stood out there in the dust, it still wouldn't change how much she hurt. Ma, always says, love is the best choice, and I think she's right, Pa. Love is the best choice."

He pulled her close to him and burying his face in her shoulder he said, "Katie-Grace, what would we do without you." He looked at her then - his green eyes meeting hers in a locked embrace. "You have _always_ been our daughter, Katie. We were just waiting for you to come to us, just like we are waiting for this new little one." He smiled and kissed her, and reaching for Israel he pulled him close. "I'm proud of both of you, for standing up for her like you did. Now go on to bed," He told them. "Your Ma's standing right behind us, listening in, and I think I'm going to have to wrap my arms around her for a bit." They turned and saw her, standing in the doorway, tears glistening on her face.

They ran to her and hugged her and then disappeared inside the cabin.

"Who told you?" She asked him.

"Oh, I cornered poor Grace." He said with a sigh. "Would you have ever told me?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

"I thought, by now, you'd learned you could trust me?" He studied her perplexed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I trust you! How could you even say that? It isn't that at all. I knew you'd be so hurt by it. You've given so much, and to have them betray you like that. How could I have a hand in you getting your heart broken?"

"Oh, they don't . . ." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You poured your heart and soul into it! Don't act like you didn't. You can't lie to me, Daniel Boone." She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I can forgive it. They were foolish and quick to judge. We all make mistakes. And from their point of view - Daniel you were dead. It did look bad."

"But how could they think . . . without even asking you! They didn't did they, ask you about it?" She shook her head. "You are the sweetest, most faithful . . ." His voice grew angry.

"I'm also stubborn, hot-tempered, and willful. You've been gone five months, you may have forgotten some things." She smiled at him. "I'm alright. The children are alright, and this baby here, seems strong and healthy. We should focus on the miracles in front of us. We are together. Think on that! We said our good-byes, and yet, here you are!"

"I am grateful." He sighed and rested his head against her shoulder. "I guess you are right; I am broken-hearted. No one should ever . . ."

"Hush, now. That's enough. You and I know the truth, and so did the children. Who cares about the rest?" She smiled up at him.

"Katie is right. You are twice as strong as me. You can forgive them?"

"I can understand them." She said. "I guess, I'm less surprised than you when people fail us."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Not you, Dan. You've never failed me, not ever."

"Becky, now who's overlooking things." He said. "We could start with James, and the list would grow from there."

"Not ever." She said. "Don't use me as an excuse to blame yourself. James was in the good Lord hands, even at the end. There are things we are not meant to understand -not James, not William, not Elizabeth and not Patrick, but they are a part of us all the same. And now, we can add to the list, when our friends turned against us. But Dan, they regret it. They are sorry."

"I don't think I can forgive them." He said.

"Well, you don't have to do it all in one day." She said with a grin. "Come on inside. You didn't touch your dinner. Aren't you hungry?" She asked him.

"No," He said swallowing back tears that gathered in his bright green eyes. "Leastways, not for any food." He put his hands on the sides of her face. "I don't know anyone better than you. There's no one more loving, more forgiving - no one. Why God saw fit to send a good woman like you to the likes of me?" He smiled at her.

"Me? I'm just a bond-slave from an old shanty town in Ireland; the daughter of a fast-talking, no account debtor! Why most folks won't have nothing to do with me, seeing as I'm nothing but Irish fluff washed up on the shore of this new world." She grinned at him. "But, I can cook."

He laughed. "You can cook!" He agreed. "Your Ma, did such a find job, Becky. I can't think of how proud she must be."

Surprised, tears gathered in her eyes. "Well, I . . ." She fumbled for words.

"Your father's a fool, Becky. I know we forgave him and all, but that doesn't change that he's a fool. He threw you and your sister away, and he still doesn't really understand that he was tossing out diamonds."

"The things you say." She said ducking her head, but he lifted her chin.

"You." He said with a grin.

"That's enough now. I'll get prideful if you keep it up. A sinner, saved by grace. That's all I am." She turned and went into their cabin.

"I'm the one who's saved." He said catching her hand and following her in. "You saved me."

***DB***

The entire settlement turned out, but there was a nervous edge to it. No one quite understood why the Boone's had organized the dance, and they feared that something dangerous was coming their way.

"We wanted to welcome everyone." Daniel Boone, newly back from the dead, said facing the settlement. "Everyone's here aren't they?"

"Yep! All the ones brave enough!" Esa Green shouted back, and the crowd laughed nervously.

"I suppose you are all waiting for me turn on ya? I won't lie and tell you it crossed my mind, but I was talked out of it." A collective sigh settled over the crowd. "I was talked out of it, by someone you completely and wrongly judged. I'm here today offering this branch of a new beginning because I happen to be married to the most loving and generous woman the world has ever known. _She's_ the one who convinced me that you never really meant to betray us; even though that it is just what you did."

"Daniel." She cautioned quietly.

"I know." He told her. "We can start over today, and hopefully in time, the bonds of trust between us will be strong as ever."

"Stronger." She smiled.

"I just thought it best, if instead of avoiding talk of it. We spoke in the open. I know what happened, what some of you did. I only ask this, in the future, let us be slow to judge, slow to accuse and always willing to accept those around us."

The crowd fell completely silent. He turned to Rebecca.

"That's all we wanted to say. Oh, and to introduce you here, to Edward Boone, but we just been calling him Ned." He held up his tiny son. "Now, lets get to dancing!"

Rebecca smiled up at him. "Well done." She said and she took Edward from his arms, as a line of folks walked towards him, ready to offer their apologies.


End file.
